


Just fu*k already!! A Destiel one shot

by CreativeAnimeRelatedName1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeAnimeRelatedName1/pseuds/CreativeAnimeRelatedName1
Summary: Cas and Dean need to just fuck and get it over with, So Sammy and Gabe get those lovebirds their own room. Sparks fly!





	Just fu*k already!! A Destiel one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not nor will i ever own supernatural. If i did.. Lets just say it couldn't be aired on the CW XD
> 
> This is my first post on AO3 and my first ever smut fic. It may suck but enjoy!

Just fuck already!   
A one shot

 

Sam sighs quietly as he watches his brother and Cas trying not to stare at each other. It's pathetic, those two are obviously gay for the other,they just won't admit, it's frustrating. 

"Wanna fix that Samsqatch?" 

Sam hears Gabriel say from behind him. Rolling his eyes he turns to look at his lover. "Yeah but how? Those two are stubborn, they won't admit to it." 

Gabe just chuckles and winks "Leave everything to me" He says before snapping his fingers

~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

 

Dean looks around at the sudden change in surroundings. He has no idea how, but him and Cas had been transported to a small but cozy looking cabin. Much nicer then the hotel that ge is /certain/ they were just at. He looks at cas confused.  
"Where the fuck are we?" He asks with his confusion coloring his voice. Cas looks at Dean for a few long minutes then shrugs "I haven't a clue." He mutters in that deep voice Dean can't get enough of. 

They stare at each other for quite a while, Dean gulps and whispers "I'm not gay...." the hidden but in the sentence makes Cas blush, "I know.." Cas replies softly. 

Dean lets out a shaky breath then blurts out "But i do want to fuck you!" Cas' blue eyes get wide, and before Dean can take it back the angel leans forward and kisses him hard.   
Dean groans in the back of his throat and pulls Cas against him, almost coming on the spot when he realizes Cas is hard already. Pushing onto a conveniently place bed Dean gets on top of Cas and grinds their hips together. Cas almost shouts out at the friction against his clothed dick. Dean goes to remove the angels clothes when Cas makes them disappear and get himself ready  
"Do it Dean, fuck me."   
Cas moans out making Dean immediately sink into him. They both yell out at the feeling of each other. After years of pent up sexual tension between them Dean starts right off at a hard pace. "Fuck! Dean!!" Cas cries out his pleasure. Dean goes faster. Unfortunately neither of them last long. With a window breaking cry of pleasure Cas comes hard and so does Dean, who yells Cas' name as he releases into the angel underneath him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~ 

 

"See Sammy baby i told you that'd work!" Gabe cheers way to happily as him and Sam cuddle back at the motel room.   
"Okay okay you were right." Sam chuckles as they kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
